Cy Masterson
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' First appearance Lost Dutchman Phoenix *'Full name:' Charlies "Cy" "Cracked" Deton Masterson *'Race:' Human *'Birthplace:' Chandler, Texas *'Current Residence:' Alaska, Yukon River between Fairbanks and the coast. *'Parents: Father: ' Deton Foster Masterson -- Haberdasher Mother: Freida Mae Masterson -- Housewife *'Siblings:' Mary Masterson Gable -- Schoolteacher. *'Birthdate:' March 8, 1961 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 6'5" *'Weight:' 243 *'Build:' Heavy *'Marital status:' Widower *'Description:' A big raw looking man with ruddy skin and a well weathered face possessed of the biggest chin seen outside of Jay Leno. He typically wears clothing associated with outdoor work, flannel shirts and jeans. He usually looks more lumberjack than cowboy. *'Skin coloring:' Ruddy *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Black *'Routine Activities:' Hunting, fishing, maintaining his cabin and gear. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Weapons specialist, US Army, FBI agent and criminology. *'Financial Status:' Moderate. He is living off savings at this point but not spending much. *'Group Affiliations:' US Army Bureau 13 *'Known Associates:' Members of The Superstitions Bureau 13 team. *'Personality:' Chin forward, brash and friendly. The kind that will take an instant like or dislike to someone and be heaven and earth to get off that point of view. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Unknown. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Nothing that modern medicine hasn't taken care of. He has the usual bangs and bumps that 50 years of rough living will lead to. No disabling injuries. Grief-- Cy is clearly suffering form the loss of Carol. He has not sought help or comfort from anyone we know if. There is some concern that this is affecting his judgment. *'Enemies (And Why):' Generic foes of law enforcement. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Cy picked up the nickname in school as he intensely dislikes his given name and being called Deton after his Father didn't sit well either. He played football, like someone his size could avoid it in Texas. He attended Texas A&M on a football scholarship as a linesman. He declined to join the NFL and frankly hasn't touched football since. He doesn't like football. Cy joined the Army right after collage. Aimless and drifting he figured the discipline would give him direction, in that he was right. While in the Army he joined the Rangers and trained as a weapons specialist. Cy got the appellation "Cracked" when he busted his head on an obstacle during Ranger training. While he didn't crack his skull open he was excused from duty for a week due to the concussion, and lots of blood. Even small scalp wounds bleed like crazy.. It stuck with him even after the Army. After three enlistments in the military Cy left for law enforcement joining the FBI. A supernatural event with werewolves got him inducted into Bureau 13. Cy ended up in the Superstitions after training. He met and married his wife Carol Masterson on the job. When Cy's wife was killed in the recent Superstitions incident Cy wandered away from the Team. One morning he wasn't there. A note stated simply, "Gone fishing -- Cy." His gear, guns, and books were missing as was his truck. A simple investigation found him several weeks later in Alaska. No effort has been made to contact him. He made no effort to change his identity or disguise his tracks. Given the nature of Bureau 13 people this is taken as a retirement. Category:Characters Category:Bureau 13